chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Petrelli
Benjamin Jackson Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the third child and second son of the younger versions of Nathan and Daniella Petrelli, and will be the eldest of triplets. His younger triplet sisters will be Ceri and April. He will have the abilities of Precognitive Sculpting, Temperature Manipulation and Location Teleportation. Appearance As a child, Benjamin will have dark blonde hair, and will have inherited his father's hazel eye colouring. His hair will darken slightly as he ages, but will remain golden. He will become tall and slim built, with a very pale skin tone. His taste in clothes will always be athletic, and he'll often be wearing tracksuits and trainers. As a child, he'll hate having to dress up or make an effort. Abilities The first of Benjamin's abilities is Precognitive Sculpting. The precognition is inherited from both sides of the family, though mainly from his maternal side. It is another ability which can show its results visually, like his grandmother's. Using this ability, Benjamin can produce sculptures and carvings which show the future. They can be made from any material, and can be either completely accurate or interpretative. They can also show any moment of the future, from seconds away to decades. He's completely coherent when he carves, similar to how Daphne is when she paints or draws. The second of his abilities will be Temperature Manipulation. He will manipulate temperature automatically depending upon his emotions, producing heat when happy and coldness when frightened or sad. He'll also be able to do this deliberately. He will be capable of producing fire and ice shards, and could use these offensively, or defensively to destroy other attacks. He will be immune to temperature changes and partially immune to fire and ice. His final ability will be Location Teleportation. This will enable him to teleport to the location of another, by closing his eyes and thinking of that person. He can do this to find a person, or to follow someone who has teleported away. If a person has time-travelled, then he can also pass through time to teleport to them, and if a person has died then he will teleport to their body, if it remains. If no body remains then he cannot use his ability in that circumstance. He can also time-travel by focusing on a past or future version of a person. However, he can only teleport to a person, not to a place. Family *Mother - Daniella Petrelli *Father - Nathan Owain Petrelli *Brothers - Lewis and Elliott Petrelli *Sisters - Elena, Ceri, April, Rachelle, Leanna, Karina and Ana Petrelli History Benjamin and his triplet sisters will be born late in 2038, with Elena 3 years old and Lewis 18 months old at the time. Their father will have died 9 months previously, drawn into a vortex by a man named Stuart Kings, before he was even aware that Dani was pregnant. However, after April begins to see him alive in her precognitions, the infant triplets will determine to save him. Benjamin will be able to teleport the 3 into the future by focusing on their cousin Nathan, knowing that Nathan will be able save their father once he is old enough and experienced enough with his ability. They will persuade him to help, and he will use his Gravity Manipulation and Replication to produce the exact same vortex and pull the body back out. Ceri will then manifest Animation and successfully revive their father, before they return to their own time. Etymology Benjamin is a Hebrew name which means "son of my right hand", and the choice of this name may have been inspired by his great-uncle, Benjamin Linderman. His middle name, Jackson, means quite literally "Jack's son", and Jack is a Hebrew name which means "God is gracious". The surname Petrelli is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters